Prisão
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: A liberdade o guiou para a mais penosa prisão... Porém nem sempre os sonhos são realmente impossíveis...Fic de presente para o Maioki, Bobe


Bem... a fic tá meio atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção não é?

Ahh eu poderia listar inúmeros motivos que me fazem gostar um monte de ti..

O quanto tu é talentoso e um ótimo amigo...

Mas daí ia ser um problema, tu iria ficar sem graça e eu poderia parecer uma idiota falando um monte de coisas emocores.

Então deixa assim. Tu deve saber tudo que eu queria dizer certo? E atitudes valem mais do que palavras mesmo...

A verdade é que eu queria ter feito uma fic melhor pra te dar. Pelo menos mais animadinha, mas o que saiu foi isso.

oOo

Antes que me esqueça... É óbvio que Furuba não me pertence e sim à um gênio chamada Natsuki Takaya.  
Não quero ganhar dinheiro com isso. Talvez só alguma fama XD

* * *

Apenas mais uma tarde de outono, folhas sendo levadas pelo vento frio do entardecer. Não havia mais o sol forte para aquecer os transeuntes, apenas um leve toque de pôr do sol. 

Andava pelo mesmo caminho que há um tempo percorria, sempre que possível, nos fins de tarde. Passando pela mesma rua, o mesmo parque onde, logo adiante, estava o mesmo restaurante.

Descobrira por acaso que ela estava trabalhando naquele local. Em uma tarde qualquer em que saíra da sede para fazer qualquer coisa que não lembrava mais.

Isso não era o importante.

O que importava era o sorriso que ele pôde, mais uma vez, admirar. Aquele mesmo sorriso, da primeira vez que a vira na loja de conveniências.

Um sorriso franco, alegre, espontâneo, desprovido de prisões e restrições. Tão agradável. Livre...

O cativara desde o primeiro momento. Talvez por não estar acostumado a sorrisos como aquele. Não era algo que seria possível ver na casa sede da família Sohma, o ar era sombrio demais para isso, as tradições pesavam muito, os grilhões eram muito fortes para deixar escapar sorrisos sinceros.

oOoOo

A verdade é que Kureno não sabia definir o porquê de percorrer aquele caminho sempre que saía para "fora". Havia decidido há um tempo não mais ver Arisa. Era inútil vê-la.

Então por quê? Com que propósito fazia aquele trajeto? O qual sempre o levara ao mesmo lugar.

Ele não sabia definir. Quando percebia já estava passando por aquele parque, seus pés teimavam em levá-lo até aquele local, onde permanecia por alguns minutos a observar Arisa, antes de retornar à sede para Akito.

oOoOo

Ele a vê saindo do restaurante, parece ocupada. O vento soprando com mais força bagunça seus cabelos. O que provoca uma expressão descontente. Ela esbraveja contra o vento de uma maneira singular, a qual era natural em se tratando de Arisa Uotani. Ele sorri.

Poderia ficar por horas a observando, se perder no tempo e permanecer daquele modo, naquele local, para sempre.

Seu sorriso, suas maneiras de expressar alegria e descontentamento, suas expressões de raiva e felicidade, tão espontânea. Tudo nela o encantava. Era estranho. Como foi permitir se apaixonar dessa maneira? Isso não poderia ter acontecido de forma alguma.

oOoOo

Uma rajada forte de vento assusta alguns pássaros que se preparavam para recolher-se na copa de uma das árvores do parque, desviando a atenção de Arisa para o céu. Ela suspira profundamente, olhando para os pássaros a voar livremente, e sorri, um sorriso quase de inveja por não poder voar naquele azul tão lindo.

Kureno havia voado naquele céu, em outros tempos, quando a maldição e os grilhões dos Sohma ainda o aprisionavam. Porém era livre agora, não mais para voar, mas sim para fazer o que quiser, ir a qualquer lugar que desejar, livre para amar. No entanto essa "liberdade" conquistada o tornava mais cárcere do que os outros doze.

O que o prendia, agora, era a sua promessa, a qual não poderia deixar de cumprir. Aquelas lágrimas, o sofrimento daquela garota. Não poderia a abandonar. Sua felicidade não poderia estar baseada na infelicidade de Akito.

oOoOo

Uma voz vinda do restaurante desvia a atenção de Arisa e Kureno. O chefe de Arisa.

Ela não gostaria de voltar. Havia qualquer sensação de conforto que a atraia do lado de fora. Era como se estivesse envolta em um manto quente, sentia uma energia estranha vindo em sua direção, como se alguém a estivesse direcionando especialmente para ela.

Suspira mais uma vez e corre os olhos ao redor, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa a qual não saberia definir. E... Ao olhar para o parque, alguns metros distante, ela o vê.

Como uma miragem, algo que definitivamente não fazia parte da paisagem, não deveria estar lá. Arisa hesita por um instante se vai até ele ou não. A expressão que ele carrega é de espanto, talvez maior do que o dela, mas estava ali parado, observando-a. Não estava?

Ela viu, pôde jurar ter visto aquele sorriso triste que ele insistia em carregar.

"_Ele me disse que... Não quer... Não quer porque... Ele fez uma promessa..."_

As palavras de Tohru repetiam-se na mente de Uotani como música irritante.

O que ele estaria fazendo lá? Coincidência?

- Uotani. Não ouviu eu chamar? Estou precisando de você na cozinha. Vamos.

Seus pensamentos são cortados e ela olha para o chefe, que não estava muito contente.

Porém... Kureno... O parque...

Desvia seu olhar, novamente, para aquele local. Ele não estava mais lá, nenhum vestígio de sua presença no parque, nas calcadas, em toda a rua.

Ela fica estática a olhar em todas as direções. Não poderia ter desaparecido. Kureno.

Estava lá, ela o viu. Então como? Teria sido uma miragem mesmo?

- Uotani, não me faça a chamar novamente.

oOoOo

A noite já começava a cair.

Dobrando a esquina, Kureno vai embora sem olhar para trás. Era inútil. Por que ele estava naquele local mesmo? Que força misteriosa o fazia ir até lá por tantas vezes?

Arisa não poderia tê-lo visto. Não estava certo. Não gostaria de fazê-la sofrer.

Sua vida já estava repleta de lamúrias e lágrimas. Não precisava, não deveria contagiar Arisa com toda aquela podridão.

O seu sorriso deveria ser preservado.

oOoOo

Ao entrar na sede Kureno cruza por Shigure, o qual lhe dirige um olhar frio, quase de ódio. Sim, Shigure o odiava e ele sabia bem o porquê.

A expressão que Shigure carrega denuncia algo desagradável, talvez outra discussão com Akito.

As suspeitas de Kureno se confirmam ao encontrar Akito acuada, chorando em um canto do aposento. Objetos quebrados a sua volta, mais um de seus ataques de fúria, mais uma vez Shigure a deixara em pedaços.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO?

As lágrimas se intensificam a fazendo abraçar as pernas com força. Kureno pôde sentir toda a angustia e dor que tomam o coração da jovem. Aquela cena o desagradava. Não gostava de ver suas lágrimas. Não era justo faze-la sofrer tanto.

Aproxima-se com calma a envolvendo com seus braços. Akito não tem forças e nem deseja reagir, era tudo que precisava nesse momento, os braços doces e gentis de Kureno.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Akito. Está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui... Sempre vou estar.

- NÃO... Não está tudo bem. Você deveria... Deveria estar aqui antes, ao meu lado. Aquele insolente... Como ousa? Como ousa?

Kureno sente os frágeis braços de Akito o envolver com mais força, o medo a toma. Ela precisa se certificar de que Kureno estará sempre ao seu lado. Precisa senti-lo próximo.

Como resposta ele a abraça com mais intensidade, respondendo aos apelos silenciosos que ele compreende perfeitamente. Sempre compreendeu.

Deixa-la era definitivamente impossível. Iria permanecer ao lado daquela menina como ela desejava e precisava. Não poderia permitir vê-la mais triste e desamparada do que já estava. Deveria permanecer com ela até que suas lágrimas cessassem, para sempre.

Arisa Uotani era apenas um sonho, um sonho impossível.

oOoOo

A noite cai. Arisa deixa o restaurante.

Ao passar pelo parque pára um momento. Havia um banco de madeira, sua pintura estava gasta dando um ar de abandono. A árvore ao lado não transmite uma sensação mais acolhedora, muitas folhas já a deixaram, as que sobraram, avermelhadas, não possuem mais a mesma vitalidade de outrora. Em meio àquele cenário estava Kureno a observá-la.

Não fora uma miragem ou uma ilusão, ele estava naquele local, ali mesmo, entre a árvore e o banco.

Como das outras vezes, era real.

Uotani que sempre gostara do outono nesse momento estava a odiá-lo. Odiava aquelas folhas sobre o chão, a copa da árvore com os galhos a mostra, o banco de madeira, o vento, as rajadas de vento que desarrumavam seus cabelos presos. Aquele cenário, aquele fim de tarde. Odiava tudo.

O que ele estaria fazendo lá? Tentando enlouquece-la? Trocar de emprego uma vez não fora suficiente? Como se sentiria ao ter que cruzar o parque novamente? Todos os finais de tarde daquele outono, do inverno, da primavera...

"_Ele fez uma promessa. Prometeu que nunca abandonaria uma pessoa..."_

As palavras de Tohru voltaram com mais intensidade a sua mente, dançavam lá como aquelas folhas levadas pelo vento... Irritantes...

Não queria mais pensar sobre essas coisas, em Kureno. Estava decidida, deveria esquecer.

"_Ele fez uma promessa..."_

Sim, era exatamente isso que deveria fazer, esquecer. Esquecer novamente que havia encontrado com Kureno. Esquecer aquele banco, aquela árvore, suas folhas levadas pelo vento, aquela tarde de outono.

Não era mulher de chorar por um amor mal resolvido, sonhar com o impossível e ficar suspirando. Definitivamente não era para ela. Assim como se tornar um peso para pessoas como Kureno. Não iria se tornar um fardo! Já bastava o que ele estava carregando no momento, o qual ela não fazia idéia do tamanho.

"_Prometeu que nunca abandonaria uma pessoa..."_

No entanto a tristeza ainda se fazia presente, era mais fácil decidir-se do que esquecer de fato.

As estrelas estavam lindas, vinham surgindo uma após a outra com o avanço da noite. Arisa olha pro céu e sorri, porém o seu sorriso não era o mesmo alegre e espontâneo de sempre, era um sorriso triste, como o que ele carregava.

Algumas lágrimas teimosas insistem em cair pelo seu rosto. Ela caminha sozinha pelas ruas praticamente desertas, não há ninguém para ser testemunha de sua fraqueza. Um suspiro.

- Kureno...

* * *

É eu sei, sou má... Além de presente atrasado faço uma fic triste que nem essa. Sem contar que eu tinha que roubar a cena um pouquinho pro meu lado (leia-se AkiGure) 

Enfim espero que tenha gostado bobe.. Foi feita especialmente pra ti

Só pra constar... Eu odeio a formatação desse site ò.Ó Me faz enfiar aqueles "oOoOo" idiotas no meio do texto ù.ú


End file.
